Naruto's Gaming Adventures
by MR. Swirl
Summary: Naruto made a seal that change the course of his life, although it won't affect him, his alternate self in an alternate world will be benefitted, because this seal is... Naruto x harem/ OC's included
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everybody, I know that it's been a while since my last update, and I'm also sorry to say this but… The story needs a better start to go with the flow, so now… I remade the whole "Naruto's Gaming Adventure" for the purpose of a much better story line.**

 **So with that out of the way… Let's start the game!**

" **I don't own anything, if I did then I should have gotten rid of this old phone and get a new one!"**

" **Someone's speaking "**

' **I'm thinking '**

 _ **Technique/Jutsu**_

 **Naruto's Gaming Adventure**

Darkness.

That is all I see when I woke up…

Nothingness.

Is all I could see as I tried to look at the surrounding area.

It was all black and nothingness, nothing to see, smell, or hear.

I waited here… For hours nothing seemed to be happening. Those hours of waiting weren't for naught, as just when I closed my eyes, there was a brief flash and then I found myself in a definite contrast to what I saw back then.

White.

Everywhere I look now is… White.

It is truly a different contrast to where I was before, but then I don't even know where I am a while ago. It could be that… I was here all the time and then in a flash, everything goes white.

"Where… am I?" I tried to say, but so far all I got where a small squeak of voice that came from me.

There were a brief silence that followed my voice. Then suddenly a booming sound akin to the sound of an opening computer, can be heard amongst the surroundings.

Bright golden lines, the size of my wrists; like a system of wires, littered the surrounding area. I grew shock when I could also see Kanji and complex formulas, flashed randomly along the lines. I could make out all of the meaning or purpose of the kanji, some of them were the formula of "Understanding" while some are the formula for "Word pad" as I could see it merging with the kanji for 'Reenact', those were just some of the seals that I could make out as the others would appear and disappear in an instant.

"What is… This?" then a brief pain further interrupts my question as my mind goes in a state of recollection, collecting the memories of my previous endeavor.

When it stopped and I could make out things more clearly to understand, a mixture of feelings bombarded me.

Awe, pain, and joy were just some of them as I felt tears building up from my eyes.

"Yes! (Sniff)" then the joy outdo the other feelings, it was incredible, the feeling that I get from succeeding on something is utterly incredible.

"I… Succeeded…!" the next thing I know is that I'm laughing myself to celebrate such achievement.

But my celebration were thrashed as an important question disrupts my thoughts," Now that I think of it how did I ended up being here?"

" I remembered being in a forest, performing my hardest and greatest seal in my repertoire " I said as I pondered on it a bit longer than expected," From how this place looks like, then it's no doubt that I succeeded making and activating the seal… Did I?" I questioned, clearly doubting myself.

My doubts were answered when a loud sound, again, took over all over the place and made itself known as a loud * **(Ping!)**.

I cringed at that 'What's with all the sounds that pops on every now then' I thought in annoyance.

Now imagine my surprise as a floating box that is outlined by a blue line (It also have those complex seals of mine, appearing every now and then at the lines) suddenly appeared in front of me just below the head, facing in my direction.

 **[Welcome Naruto-Sama, I am happy to say that your project is a success. Now I'm going to brief you and teach you how this seal works… to start it all, you could also change or name your successful project to your liking.]**

The surprise that came with the box that is seemingly talking to me doubled when I found myself staring at another box with a different text.

 **\Options\**

 **[System]**

 **System name:_**

Enable cheats: X

 **[Note: grayed options can't be opened]**

 **Messaging:_**

 **[Note: messaging allows you to send wishes or changes that you want directly to the system. Just wait for 30 minutes and then the changes you wanted to happen will be fulfilled.]**

After staring at it for a while, I can finally say that I really succeeded in my project. To live life like a game, it was my dream from the day that I've started playing games (RPG) to alleviate the pain that I felt from everyone's criticism and abuse. The characters can grow to greater heights as they leveled, their reputation with other characters grew as they grew in fame, and in the end of some of the games that he played, get respected for the heroic act that the character did. Those were the reasons that I dreamt of living my life as a game.

No one can blame me for thinking that way, I'm a jinchuriki, it's expected that I would be shunned, abused, and be ostracize just because of what I have. Being given with this burden was one of the cruelest thing to ever happen for me, I can't complain though, because my parents did this to save the village. They knew about the burden that I would carry and still made me its container, but I can understand their or my dad's reason, he can't just grab a random orphan and made him/her its container if he can't even do this to his own.

But I have to say thanks to them, because doing this seal takes a lot of chakra, so the bijuu in my gut have its purposes. Not only that I also trained and mastered my sage training to collect a lot more of chakra, and with the help of my doujutsu then *KABLAAM!* the result is this.

I came to my senses and quickly put something that fits my project for a name on the name category.

"Hmmm..? What should I name it?" I ask myself, after thinking about it for a second, I came to a great (I think?) name for my seal.

"Hmmm… I came in a void and probably got myself in this plain white place… **Light... Void?** " then it struck me" Aha! **Light Void system!** Hehehe" I said then quickly I put it into as the name of the seal.

 ***(Ping!)**

 **[… You could have named it far better than that Naruto-Sama.]**

I took offense at that, seriously why does everyone laugh at my naming skills, I might not see it but I think that the system is laughing at me right now.*(Sigh)

[ **Now to move into the more important part of the seal, I would just like to make sure if you have a knowledge about gaming, particularly in RPG]**

 **[Now do you have even the slightest bit of knowledge about games? Yes/No [Note: some options only use voice verification.]**

I felt my brows starts to twitch irritatingly at that, 'does it think lowly of me because of how I named my seal? Ha! Talk again! I may not look like it but I'm the most intelligent human in the whole world, so in your face!' I said as I shouted yes.

There was a brief pause, then I found myself staring at another screen.

 **[If that's the case, then… Let's start the game!]**

As if on cue, suddenly a sound (Again) resonated around the area. (Think about the sound when Kirito says "Link start!" that's the sound.)

 **[The first part is choosing what place would you going to be at]**

 **\Choices\**

 **[Kaze no kuni]**

 **[Mizu no kuni]**

 **[Tsuchi no kuni]**

 **[Kaminari no kuni]**

 **[Hi no kuni]**

 **[Now what would you choose?]**

'Hmmm, so I could pick a different continent to be reborn at' I scrunched up my brows in thought '*(Sigh) I think I'm going stick to my original origin' I thought as I picked Hi no kuni, I hope that I is the right decision.

 ***(Ping)**

 **[Great! Now we can move on to the next portion, the "Talents" category.]**

"Talents? What does it do?" I ask in confusion.

 **[… seriously Naruto-Sama, you said that you are 'The most' intelligent human in the world*(Sigh)**

"Hey! I am-"but then I stopped when I reread the text box in front of me" You… Read my thoughts!?" I screamed even though it won't reply immediately.

 **[Think again Naruto-Sama, and also yes, I could hear your thoughts clearly.]**

Or so I thought,*(Sigh) "Can we go to the next part already?" I said exasperatedly towards no one in particular, I'm just glad that I am the only human around in this parts, they would think that I am crazy if they saw me talking to no one.

 **[Yes Naruto-Sama.]**

 **\Talents\**

 **Pg. 1/3**

 **Taijutsu prodigy**

•Passively increases STR by 5, +5 every 10th level.

•Passively increases VIT by 2, +5 every 10th level.

•Passively increases learning/training speed in Taijutsu.

•Passively increases DEX by 3, +3 every 10th level

•+2 to DEX, STR and VIT every level.

 **Stealth prodigy**

•Passively increases DEX by 5, +5 every 10th level.

•Passively increases your learning/training speed on any stealth related skills.

•+2 points in Dexterity every level.

 **All-around genius**

•Passively increases DEX by 3, +3 every 10th level.

•Passively increases STR by 3, +3 every 10th level.

•Passively increases INT by 3, +3 every 10th level.

•Passively increases WIS by 3, +3 every 10th level.

•Learning/training speed in any techniques and skills will be faster than normal.

•+2 to DEX, STR, INT, WIS every level.

 **Sex God**

•Passively increases VIT by 10, +10 every 10th level.

•Passively increases your Penis growth speed.

•Passively increases you're pleasure effect to your partners by a margin.

•+5 to VIT every level.

 **Ninjutsu Prodigy**

•Passively increases INT by 5, +5 every 10th level.

•Passively increases your learning/training speed in Ninjutsu.

•Passively increases WIS by 5, +5 every 10th level.

•+2 to INT and WIS every level.

 **Pg.1/** 2 **/** 3 **...**

[ **Note: grayed options are not available (At the moment)]**

 **T-points: 5 TP**

 **[Note: talents costs 1 TP]**

 **[Note: TP is very hard to gain, so choose wisely.]**

"Woah! It is only the first page of the "Talents" category, and yet the talents are now so cool, though I could be mistaken as a pervert if I choose Sex God…" I paused then said" ah who cares! I am benefitted so it's alright."

After that I choose all the five available Talents. And then my irritating box messenger interrupts me again as I was about to think of how cool I could become with those talents.

 **[Great! Now's the last part, I would introduce to you how to open all the windows available for you.]**

 **\Menu\**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Perks]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Travel]**

 **[Talents]**

 **[Options]**

 **[This is the Menu section, it is activated via voice/thought activation]**

 **\Quest\**

 **[Note: there is currently no quest to do.]**

 **[This is the Quest section, it is activated via voice/thought activation.]**

 **[** Field creation **]**

 **[Note: it will be available after accomplishing a certain task.]**

 **[Field creation can make any dimensional plane with your command, either it be dungeons, training grounds, and time altered landscapes.]**

 **[That's all that you have to know Naruto-Sama, I hope you would be ready… Ah it seems that the 'Resetting process' is half way done at the moment.]**

I grew confused at that 'Resetting process? What is that supposed to be?' I ask myself, nothing will happen if I don't ask it.

"What do you mean by that? What 'Resetting process 'are you saying?" I said with a now curious and expectant gaze to the text box, well let's just say that I hate being left in the dark.

 **[Ah… Yes. Naruto-Sama doesn't know of the consequences of what he made. To be blunt… What you created is akin to a catastrophe because of its effect to the world… no the whole fabric of reality itself was the one that is affected, and now that it's activated then… No living being have survive the mass purge of all existence.]**

My eyes grew wide at that, as a feeling of dread completely got a hold of him. "W-what are y-you saying!?" then I stop as I remembered memories of the sights that I got the opportunity of seeing, I remembered seeing little kids, innocents, playing with other kids; I remembered happy people smiling happily as me and my team freed them from the clasp of the one whom initiated their suffering; I remembered seeing unborn babies inside their respective mother's womb.

'All of those, all of that were gone now because of some stupid dream… A dream that I tried my hardest to achieve, and now many have perished from my foolishness. I dreamt of living my life like a game, if I just known that this is the consequences of my actions then I wouldn't have done this.'

Slowly, stream of fresh tears flowed throughout my eyes. "I killed… them?" my eyes couldn't take it now, so the best thing to do is closed.

*(Sniff)

*(Sniff)

"Why… Why didn't I think of it..?" then I continued "I'm so dumb..!.." tried as I may but I could not be prepared for this to happen.

What a mess*(Sniff)"They didn't deserve that!" then my eyes grew in realization" System! Can you do something about it!?" nothing, nothing answered my question "System! Answer me!" my face grew desperate at that last phrase, and as if the seal understand me, it suddenly showed another box of texts.

 **[… Naruto-Sama there is a solution. That is why it is called as the 'Resetting process' it first clears all trace and existence and then recreate it again in the newly built reality. Though you are the 'solution 'Naruto-Sama. Because of what happened, you're chances of being revived and in control of the body that you will occupy are slim. Even though you won't be able to experience it, your 'Will' will be pass on the other Naruto that will be recreated, indirectly saying that you'd still be able to continue your dream.]**

I stared at the box of texts for a while unknowingly letting my tears dry as it pleases 'I won't be able to continue now huh?' then my attention closed in on my surroundings, a serene and sad smile, at the same time, adorned my face '*(Sigh) My dream is really hard to achieve, and I was so close too*(Chuckles).'

"At least I can still be able to fulfill my dream, even though it's not me, but still it will go to someone that closely resembles me so it's okay." I said making up my decision.

 **[If that's what you want Naruto-Sama. Though I want to say this reminder to you, some of the perks you have unlocked in the past reality, like that doujutsu you've unlocked. They are going to be given to the first holder of your seal.]**

"Alright… Thinking about it, the next me will be overpowered when he get my doujutsu." I smirk at that and promptly released a few chuckles when I think about it.

 **[Well, without further ado, we will now commence the transferring of the seal to the next host. Good bye Naruto-Sana"**

When it said that, I started to lose feeling of all senses of touch on my body. I looked down to see what's happening and saw that my body started to become faded, and particles slowly come out of the fading area.

"So this is what end is for me huh?" I gave off a serene smile and thought 'All that years, been wasted because of this*(Sigh) how many years have it been? Oh yes, 15."

"I really wasted my life." With that last word, I left the world of the living.

 ***(Ping!)**

 **[Resetting process completed]**

 **[Transferring process is a success]**

 **Scene change**

 **Unknown forest**

'This is not real!' he thought in alarm as he saw his mom, bleeding with the wound on her chest.

"Okaa-Chan! Please don't leave me!" he screamed in vain as he tried his hardest to shake his mom awake. What was once a beautiful shade of blue eyes turned red with three tomoe.

"Please, don't leave me…" he said as he clutch his mother's locket.

 **Flashback**

"Naru-Chan… take this…" she said to her son, as she took out both of her eyes, and unsealed two cups of jar with a mysterious liquid on it and promptly put both eyes in separate jars.

Then after that she sealed it in a locket that she is currently wearing and put it on her child. "There… The next time you go into a hospital, ask them… To put one in you*(coughing)" she coughed, blood following every time she did it.

"Okaa-Chan… No… don't say that…" her son said as he clutch her hand and the locket that she gave him.

His mother smiled sadly at him "The world is… Cruel isn't it? My little Naru-Chan." She said to him and gave him a hug "Although that's… how it is, I want… You to live… Don't worry…I will… always be with you." She said, stifling her cry "I will always protect… you" and with that last word, she started to fall over and stay still after she hit the ground.

Naruto stared at her in fear and panic, his one three tomoed sharingan looking desperately for help.

"Okaa-Chan!"

 **Scene change**

"There they are!" shouted someone as Naruto looked at his direction, then when he saw the one who said that and saw that man with a couple of lackeys with him, he can't help the shiver of fear that flowed through his body.

'They're here!' he thought in alarm as he tried to carry his mother.

"Hehehe, you think you can get away from us huh? The eye that we got from you were destroyed. Do you think that we're gonna leave that easily?" the man said, as he smirk evilly at the two.

Then his gaze goes through the boy's mom "Hehe, the bitch died huh?" he laughed at her then proceeded to come to them, and then kicked his mom away from him.

"Okaa-Chan!*(Gaack!)" he shouted but a kunai suddenly cut through his throat, spraying blood all over the air. 'I'm sorry Okaa-Chan… I think this is it for me' he thought as he look at the bad guys with so much hate for a child like him.

If he were focusing on his body then he would've notice that there is no blood that is coming out on the wound anymore and that the blood in the air came back to his wound.

"You know… This is what I hate on humans." A feminine voice said "They do everything they want, makes me hate myself for being one of your kind." The voice come from everywhere.

"Who's there!" the bad guys shouted.

"But you know what I hate the most?" the voice this time came from behind the man. He tried to turn around but found that his body can't move as well as the other lackeys.

"Senseless killing~" she said, and with just a click of her finger, the guys found themselves speared by blood red ice that came from inside their body.

That immediately killed them, who wouldn't die from being speared inside-out? Well while that happened, Naruto's vision started to blur but he still heard what the woman said.

"Be glad that I'm a master of suiton or you would've died when that guy cut your throat open. Willing your blood not to come out is a pain in the ass you know?"

Even though the situation is unlikely for him to say this, but he found himself smiling in happiness "Thank… you" with that said he blacked out.

 **Dreamscape**

' _My eye's… It… It hurts. Why is it like this? Why does it hurts me so much?' I said as I continued to rub my eye's, completely ignoring the sounds of mournful cries of my mom at the background._

 _I couldn't take it, so I found myself heading to our bathroom and promptly stared at the mirror. What I saw in the place of my blue eyes were red, it has a design of a… *(hmm) what was that again? Oh right! A Tomoe, it has a two Tomoe that circled the middle dot of my red new eyes._

 _Surprise couldn't describe what I am feeling right now, neither shock can comprehend what I'm experiencing right now. 'When did my eyes became like this?' were one of the questions that came through my mind._

 _But I shrugged it off and made my way back to where my mom is. She deserves the chance to be comforted at times like this, who knows they said that when people cries, they should be comforted through any means._

 _When I neared her location, I saw the pitiful state that my mom has become, clutching a jar of some sorts into her chest tightly. *(Sigh) 'Dad why would you have to die at a time like this? You know that we need you 'I thought somberly._

 _One might thought of how my father's death doesn't seem to affect me, well the sadness and anger was there but seeing my mother like this… Well, they say that for a child of my age, I seemed to be more mature than what I look hence the reason why I'm not crying over there, joining my mom in her crying session._

 _I took a second thought about it, then I shrug it off. 'It's definitely better to comfort my mom.' I thought as I came over to her._

 _She might have noticed me coming in her direction, because she turned her attention to me when I got somewhat close to her. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment, one pair of tear filled black eyes looking into my pair of ocean blue eyes._

 _We stared at each other for a moment, then I immediately come to her side and hug her, not letting go. I just tried my best to comfort her waves of grief._

 **Scene change**

' _Where am I?' I thought as I look at a road filled with varying peoples of shapes and sizes._

 _One moment I was hugging my mother and then next I, for some reason, is suddenly… Outside? Yes, this place is the village's plaza. How did I get here?_

 _Nothing happened for a moment, I merely stared at the groups of people walking pass me. I sighed then I decided to go home and make myself busy._

 _I was about to go home when I hear some commotion happening in a nearby alley, as I neared it I saw a large group of people standing or blocking someone the means of a scape, as they blocked the entrance to the alley._

 _I grew curious so I decided to come take a look at the commotion, not even a foot away I can now hear someone shouting in pain. I grew concerned and immediately come closer to take a look, what I saw is a kid, probably the same age as I am, getting beaten brutally by the crowd._

" _What are you doing!" I shouted to them, I tried to grab their attention and tried to shake the man that is close to me, only to grab my attention as my hand just phase through him. 'What?' I thought as I take a look at my hands._

 _I briefly look at my hands and the kid, then finally my hero complex got the better of me and made me dash towards where the kid is, blocking him from the crowd of violent people. I didn't notice that I completely phased through the crowd when I dash towards the kid._

 _After glaring hatefully at the crowd of villagers in front of me, I turned with a soothing smile towards the kid but I stopped when I saw him staring fearfully at me._

" _What's wrong?" I asked him, frowning at his blatant disregard for his actions. As I stared at the kid, I saw that we are almost look alike, if it isn't for the whisker marks on his cheeks, I would've thought that he's my twin. Then I noticed that I am not the one who he is looking fearfully at, his attention is directed at the people behind me, and it's as if I'm not in front of him._

 _Then at that moment, I saw one of the guys that is with the group came with a close fist, clearly attempting to punch the kid._

" _Wait!" I tried to stop him but it was for naught, all of my attempts were crushed as I tried only to phase through them. Just like that, I grew witness to the unspeakable things that they did to the kid._

 _Knives' were thrown at him, bottles broke in contact with his head, and his rib cage broke when they kick him on his side. It was a brutal display, and as this happened I could only blame myself for not doing anything for the kid._

" _No! Make it stop" I said as I tried not to watch the brutal beating being unfold, halfway through it the villagers became more aggressive… Not like they aren't._

 _I closed my eyes and silently prayed for someone to stop this at once "Bring out the flames!" I grew shocked once more as they proceed to burn the boy with a combination of Katon jutsu._

' _This is… brutal.' I thought, my eyes met the broken and pain filled eyes of the kid 'How can… They do this!' I seethed._

 _I closed my eyes as I don't want to see any more of their unspeakable crimes._

 _ **Scene Change**_

 _I opened my eyes, only to see red…_

 _Red fires angrily devoured the village that I am currently at, it rage as far as I could see, no house were left unattended by the fire, all of them were consumed by it._

 _I grew confused "What happened?" I said out loud. Clearly this isn't the alley that the villagers brutally assault the kid back then._

 _My thoughts goes to the beaten kid 'I hope he's alive.' I thought, hoping for his safety were the least that he can do right now._

 _I decided to go look around the village for a bit, only to regret it as I saw corpses littering all over the place, how I didn't notice it from the start is unknown to me. As I go deeper in the village, my eyes caught two silhouettes in the distance, my pace grew stead fast as I saw the second silhouette fall to the ground._

 _When I came close to them, I saw a guy crying over a lady. As I got closer, I notice that they are littered with bruises and wounds, it's like they've been fighting whoever did this for hours nonstop._

 _I saw the lady muttered something to the boy and proceeded to smile. The boy looked more horrified when he heard that, panic grew on his features, he looked left and right frantically as if to see something that can save the girl…_

 _As the boy looked at my direction, I saw his face more clearly now. He have a tan skinned complexion, a set of whisker marks on either side of his cheeks, and most notably, a red glowing eye that has many rings and unlike the sharingan the color and rings covered the whole eyes._

 _I don't know how I discern his features despite being a lot of feet away, maybe it's because I instinctively activated my sharingan I guess? But one thing is for sure, this guy is the one that got beaten on that alley before._

' _So he did survive, thank god.' I look at him once more 'He's completely different than before, he's older now maybe at the age of 16 to 17.'_

 _Then I concluded something about what is happening to me 'So this is his memory? Why did I get to see his memories? Ugh this sucks.' I thought. Knowing that this is the man's memory and I am somehow, able to see his own experiences. Then I might be connected to him in some way, so the question here is, on what way are we connected to each other?_

 _As I pondered, I didn't see the new faces that joined the scene._

" _Hehe your expression is so pitiful, don't worry I'll help you by offering her soul to Jashin-sama hahaha" said a crazed man with a grey slicked back hair and a red three bladed scythe, as he finished what he said he immediately vanished only to reappear beside the disheveled boy._

 _The boy gasp in surprise and was kicked away from the girl._

 _My eyes cannot believe what it saw, that man vanished in a burst of speed, clearly showing how fast he is 'what the tuck is this guy?!' I thought._

 _Then, as if the situation isn't enough for the two, the second new comer spoke of their fate "Hidan finish off the girl, I'll get the kyubi jinchuriki." He said before turning towards the boy._

" _Hehehe my pleasure" he said with a sick grin, proceeding to behead the girl._

 _The boy saw this and snaps, I suddenly saw his chakra grew to insane heights making the land rumble and crack. His eyes shows how enraged he was on what they've done._

" _Y-you! I'll kill you!" He said to the gray haired bastard, as he raised his hands and the chakra build up completely grows to a new height._

" _What?! This is like Leader-Sama's-" Hidan's eyes were completely wide in fear and recognition, even kakuzu widen his eyes at the sight._

" _ **Shinra tensei"**_

 _The boy shouted and then suddenly the whole place was blanketed with a force that far exceeds those of the futon Jutsus. I watch in shock as the land before me- no… The whole land wherever you look was being break apart and starts to cave in. The force of the technique being use completely demolished everything in sight._

 _Whether it be trees and houses, nothing were left of those objects when the technique finished its onslaught, what was left was a big crater that stretch for miles and as far as the eye could see._

 _After the large dust cloud subsided, I saw the boy falls to the middle of the big crater. I immediately took action and went to help him if needed to be._

 _But as I was running, everything that I could see suddenly starts to warp and contort. Skidding into a halt, I caught my breathing and stared at my surroundings._

 _Right before me trees suddenly take shape and form, rocks sprang about all over the place, a gust of mighty wind targeted my body as the sounds of the chilly breeze of air was suddenly heard._

 _I stared around in confusion "Naruto run!" I widen my eyes at that. Turning around I caught sight of my mother fighting a group of 13 shinobis._

 _When I look at my mother's facial expression, I instantly became shock as I remembered this particular event. 'It is happening again!' I thought in fear._

 _My mind rebooted when I thought what happened to mom, and then my eyes grew wide and I started to form a plan 'I need to save her! I need to save Okaa-Chan!' thank god a plan suddenly formed in my head. 'I need to get those guys atten-'._

" _Hey! Leave my Okaa-Chan alone!"_

 _I stop mid-sentence with what I was plotting 'That voice where did it come from? It comes from my general direction… Maybe the owner must be behind me?' I thought but when I tried to turn around, I found that I can't move my body._

 _The leader of the group suddenly laughed out loud as if laughing at bravery of the one who dared to say that sentence._

" _Hoh? And why would that be? Your mother's eyes are a lot different than the rest of those arrogant Uchiha's." suddenly he got a glint in his eyes as he smirk evilly "We could sell her to one of the great villages and I will take her eyes for myself, it's not only an instant money giver but an instant power boost too hahaha!"_

 _Then his expression grew a lot more serious "You know, I'm against any kind of violence towards children but... If it's the only way to get this bitch to listen, then my succession couldn't be more playable!" He flared his chakra and lightning starts to gather around his body, forming an armor of some sorts._

" _And then after I get her to come with me, I can be accepted to my former village once again! Kumo will rejoice of their new bloodline when I give your mother to them!" at this he starts to make an expression of a crazed person, and he starts to unleash a huge douse of killing intent._

 _Now suddenly a huge wave of realization hits me, as my eyes grew once more in realization 'I'm only a spectator. This is only a memory of what happened back in the past, then how could it be that I could move my body in my first destination (Note: the one that happened first in the flashback.) before? It doesn't make sense!'_

 _The Kumo ninja, the leader, smirked when he saw my terrified expression "Hehe now that's the expression that I could get used to" he then crouched low in a stance as if preparing to launch himself to me._

" _I am Ti, bastard son of the Sandaime Raikage yet... I'm proud to be of his lineage. You will feel true pain!" he shouted then consecutively dash in my general direction._

 _Time stop for a second as a silhouette of a shadow jump in front of me attempting to save me... 'Mom...' I thought as the enclosed fist ruptured through her chest and all the way to the back coughing up blood in the process._

 _She gasped in pain as she tried her hardest to not faint from the obvious pain that she is in, she smirk suddenly and looked at the man with her strange sharingan._

" _Heh... I'd rather bite... My tongue then... To entertain the... Likes of you!" her eye's mysterious design gleamed dangerously in the moonlight as she utter a word that decided the fate of Ti._

" _ **Amaterasu!"**_

 _Ti widened his eyes when he felt his danger senses go haywire, but he couldn't do a thing... Only to watch as his body were engulf in hot black flames._

" _Aaagh! What... is this!?" he said, as this were made his last words as the fire turned him into ash._

" _Taicho!" shouted one of the men. He watch his Captains remains that still has a raging black flames in eerie silence, then his eyes met mines and suddenly with a smokeless shunshin, he appeared behind me._

 _I turned around to look at him and saw him reaching for my face. Behind me I heard a horrified gasp followed with a shout of "Naruto!" then with a grotesque sound, pain erupted on one of my eyes._

 **Konoha Hospital**

"The implantation was successful..." said one of the nurse "Tsunade-Sama made it possible for him to see again." She said in a bored tone.

"..."

"(Sigh) Are you not happy at the least? Mei?" the woman garbed in the usual dress for nurses said (she wears a white buttoned up uniform and a tube with the usual cap for nurses.) She is a brunette beauty that has her hair cut just below her neck, her beauty were only further enhanced by her warm brown eyes, pink supple lips, and a body that is the cause of many jealous person in the village.

The woman in question merely looked in her direction then continued to brood, staring in the different faces of people moving in the hallway. She's also a brunette, and dare I say it... Beautiful with a cold aura, she has a sharp brown eyes and a full supple lips turned into a somewhat permanent frown at the moment, she wears the traditional Jounin flak jacket over a black long sleeved T-shirt with a chain mesh T-shirt.

The nurse look at her friend in concern 'still blaming herself huh?' she looked at her carefree stance leaning against the wall, most people would think there is nothing wrong about her but as her closest friend, she knows how she regretted what happened to the Uchiha boy.

"Yuna... Do you think... He will forgive me?" Mei said slowly and threw a side glance with her eyes towards her friend.

Said friend could only smile in her beautiful face "I'm pretty sure that he would forgive you, Mei." Hearing her say that, pretty much nailed her assumption.

Although barely seen, a small but noticeable smile graced Mei's face. She closed her eyes "You think so?"

Yuna nodded at her friend "Hmm! Definitely!" It always warms her heart to see her friend's smile. Ever since she ranked up in the ninja world or in their village, she started to become more of an outcast to the society.

Speaking of that "You know Mei, you should take it easy with your Anbu activities. Who knows what might happen to you" she said in a concern tone.

"Also, you should stop with the drinking habit. We don't like to have your sadistic and... Sorry for this, crazy self, running amok and let something like... You know... What happened the other day?" she didn't mean any of the harsh word she said, that's true, but if she want to get her friend to stop acting like that... Then she would gladly do it.

She smiled in sadness "You know that when you're drunk, your attitude turns a swift 180 degrees, a complete far cry to the way you act. When you should supposed to be a silent but helpful person you became a..." Yuna were stopped by her said friend, albeit abruptly.

"I know!" Mei was surprised at her sudden action, more so than Yuna. "I'm... Sorry Yuna" she said apologetically, turning side ways to hide her shame.

Yuna smiled at her friend after getting rid of her shock, she shake her head 'no' towards her "Don't worry Mei, sometimes this also happens to many people so it's alright"

Said friend now fully looked at her then sighed "You're too good to be true you know that right" a smirk now fully graced her features while closing her eyes in the process "Thank you for understanding... Yu-Chan" she said.

Yuna became shocked at that "Wow! You rarely called me with my nickname Mei-Chan!" to say that she is happy is an understatement, she is glad that her friend is now coming back to her old attitude well... you can't blame her; having a friend like Mei, who is a kind and joyful woman, can't make you glad anymore better than the most successful man in the world.

'(Sigh) I think doing this is a bad idea' Mei thought with a sweat drop, as her smirk turned smile became strained. Just thinking about how her friend act when they were together in the past made her want to shudder, the feeling of being dragged into situations, the excited and cheerful shouts, and many more that couldn't be count.

"Well let's go and visit..." before Yuna can finish her sentence, a massive influx of chakra could be sense coming from the general direction of the boy's (Naruto) room, as fast as it came is also how fast it disappeared. Coming to their senses the two Kunoichi dash into the room and kicking the door in the process.

"Whose there!" they shouted, getting in their respective stances only to see an empty room with a boy that is crying... Blood? Well that is weird. They also noticed that his IV's are taken off of him... albeit forcefully?

"Yuna! Call Tsunade-sama she might know what happened to his eyes for him to cry a blood, I will scan him for any injuries." she said seriously 'I thought that the process is successful, what happened?' she thought narrowing her eyes.

 **Hospital Room 105**

His limbs trashed wildly in every direction... He felt pain... Extreme pain coming from both of his eyes. The IV's connected to his person came abruptly just when he started his trashing bout, thus staining the bed sheets with red from his life liquid.

 ***Ping!**

 ***Ping!**

 ***Ping!**

Many beeps of something was heard, its origin unknown as he doesn't have the focus to know what it was. As the pain continued to wreak havoc on his eyes making him remember his mom's death over and over again, it immediately subsided making his painful cry of pain and trashing become a crying session... as sadness gripped his heart from the previous imagery.

Stifling his sobs, he felt the need to take a sleep to soothe his exhaustion, unknowingly his body followed his thoughts immediately becoming relaxed.

But before he entered his sleep state, he swore that he heard another set of beeps? And a Robotic female voice after he heard the opening of the door. He swore that it was like this...

 ***Ping!**

 ***Ping!**

 ***Ping!**

 **(Congratulations! You gained 5 Perk points, you gained a new Passive perk 'Eternal...)**

Everything after that was obscured as I finally fell asleep.

 **Next day (Hospital)**

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly towards the two "Seriously Mei, where did you find this boy? Scratch that don't even answer it..." she said, this boy is already turning to be more of a headache than she expected.

She recalled working with Yuna to search for the probable cause of his pain, only to find out that the blood crying thing is somewhat... Normal, as if it only happened to replace his ordinary tears... That in itself is a little bit confusing but from how long Tsunade lived in the Shinobi world, she vaguely remembered this happening to many Uchiha during their first activation of the Sharingan.

But what truly is confusing is that this boy, somehow got a larger than average Kage level chakra in that particular event... Just. What. The. Fuck happened? Base of her basic knowledge about the boy, he's one of the two infants that were assimilated on the Kyuubi's volatile chakra during its bout of destruction around the village.

Now because of that, this kid supposedly have a high Chunin bordering low Jounin chakra levels making him a pseudo jinchuriki, but right now his chakra levels jumped through the roof. She could just imagine how the enemies of Konoha would do to him when they learned of his existence.

'Who am I kidding? It's expected for them to send an assassin to finish the boy before he actually became a threat.' She thought feeling a slight pity over the boy.

"Umm... Tsunade-Sama? Can we see him?" Yuna said with a hopeful expression in her face.

"...Can we Tsunade-Sama?" Mei followed in her bored tone as always.

"*huff Okay you can go..." The Sannin merely said and immediately disappeared in a soundless shunshin planning to go to the hokage tower to report her findings.

The two merely stared at where the former medic was just a while ago "So... how about we take a shopping before we visit Naruto-kun neh Mei-Chan?" Yuna said with a smile.

"...*Sigh..."

 **1 week later**

 ***Ping!**

 **[You slept in a bed, your HP is rejuvenated by 100%]**

...

...

...

What Naruto expected when he woke up... Is nothing compared to the blue outlined white screen appearing just in front of his face, allowing him to see its contents.

"What is... This?" he asked nobody in particular as his brows scrunched up in a puzzled expression.

 ***Ping!**

 **[Introduction:**

 **Greetings Gamer, the system has chosen you as its owner due to the previous holder being dead before he got the chance to wield his creation.]**

"Eh?" Naruto said completely dumbfounded, he formed a seal and said "Kai!" but nothing happened.

"What the hell is this thing? It is not a genjutsu so what..." before he could finish his sentence another screen appeared replacing the other.

 **[Reality RPG (Light Void system) info:**

 **Reality RPG is made for the purpose to live life like a game, using the knowledge gathered by the creator on many games, he created a seal comprised by the most complex seals ever made and created many Reality altering branch of the Fuinjutsu to add on the seal. This ability can be used to become stronger or anything that you want, because it can alter reality.**

 **[Warning!]**

 **Don't abuse this ability too much on altering the reality because the Gods will become aware. So with that out of the way, good luck dear Gamer.]**

After he read all of that, his could only agape in a wide manner akin to that of a fish.

"What the hell did I get myself into!" he screamed in a horrified manner.

 **Scene change**

After screaming like an idiot inside hospital, the 'System' gave him a brief tutorial about his newly acquired ability. Safe to say that he is shock beyond words to describe, this thing is literally a cheat in reality. Helping him become strong in the process, after knowing about that the 'System' gave him the basic commands to open the menu and etc.

He didn't want to be found out so he tried to look a hidden place outside of the hospital, where he is locked in a room and what would you know it is night already, so possibly he didn't have to worry for any visitors to come making that the perfect opportunity to tinker on his newly acquired Gamer ability...

He suddenly stopped as he go over his thoughts and promptly smack his face with his palm 'I am so dumb!' he thought, sometimes his smartness couldn't do a thing for simple things '*Sigh no need to fret over it now, I need to find somewhere... Ah! How could I forget me and... Mom's house...'

At that thought he grew conflicted, part of him wanted to go there for shelter and go on with his tinkering but part of him didn't want to as it would probably make him remember that particular event.

He shook his head and a newly acquired determination lit his face. He was about to take a step when he saw the sign of the cemetery in front of him, written in a platform.

"..." strange he didn't notice where he was until now, probably because he was walking aimlessly taking turns here and there, never noticing how he ended up going east of konoha until he now saw the sign, he is now on the eastern outskirts of the konoha in front of the gate of the cemetery.

"... Better take a visit" he muttered, signs of emotions quickly left his face as he tracked inside the cemetery.

 ***Ping!**

 **[You have acquired a new skill 'Poker face']**

He ignored the screen, planning to go over it further in the evening. He just have to get this over with.

After walking for what seems to be hours, making the place darker scarier to be at. Thankfully the lamp posts situated on the walkways of the cemetery lit up. I walk for a few more minutes when I finally he saw what he is looking for.

Unlike the other Uchiha's, Naruto's family is considered to be outcast because of their tainted 'genes' as they put it. The reason for this is that his mother isn't a full Uchiha, her father is an Uchiha while her mother is an Uzumaki making her affiliated to both clans. It is okay for the Uzumaki's because of their unwavering belief about families and the like, but the same can't be said for the Uchiha clan, being advised by the elders, Fugaku being the clan patriarch followed everything they said because 'It is for the good of the clan' as they said it. Although some may say that their hardships is because the Uzumaki's are distant relative of the Senju clan

Their situation only worsened when his mother married a Senju, creating problems for both clans that considered each other as Rivals way back since the era of warring states. Now the senju an agreement so that his father's last name wouldn't be passed down unto me, clearly showing that their hate for the Uchiha's run deep within their blood.

So because of that, the Uchiha clan disallowed them to continue living in the Uchiha clan compound. But because of his parents love for each other they pulled through any of the circumstances in their path, their happiness increased when Naruto was born into this world. They thought that they will live happily in the near future but all of those plans came crashing when his father died.

After that, like a switch their life keeps getting harder and harder but the mother and son ignored how life treated them. Naruto have many plans for the future and he expected a lot to happen too, born as a prodigy like no other his intellectual abilities are so high that he learned how to write and speak properly by the age of 2, but he didn't expect something tragic to happen in his life just after his father died 3 years ago and now his mother is now dead.

Naruto only looked at the two graves placed beside each other, the one on the left having the name written on it as 'Reiga Senju' while the right one contained the name of his mother 'Kanami Uchiha'.

He stared at them in grim silence as his eyes unconsciously activated into an advance variation of the sharingan, now consisting of 6 Tomoe connected on a circle ring while inside of it is a three pointed shuriken that has circular design on the middle and red dots on every sharpened end of the shuriken.

Mostly his gaze is now focused on his mother's grave "I will... Keep my promise Okaa-Chan" he said nowallowing some of his emotions out he never noticed when he started crying softly. As if to acknowledge his grief, the darkened skies shed its rain on konoha drenching him in the process.

He stared at their grave for one last time, before giving a smile "I will become strong Okaa-Chan, Tou-Chan. So that things like this won't happen to me in the future again..." with his final piece said he turned and started to make his way out of the cemetery.

Chapter end

 **AN: Whoo! Finally done with this chapter, sorry for the late update life has been treating me 'very well' right if you can say having a lot of projects, activities, and reports is a well treatment for a High-school student like me then you must have been out of your mind. Also my phone broke just a week after I published the new chapter of the story.**

 **But now that it is close for our moving up ceremony then, you might expect this fic to be updated every weekend, so as you might notice there are many OC's here and there, don't worry it's a part of the story. Like what I said on the previous chapter 1 or is it 0? Naruto will have a harem although he won't get any action till he became a genin, also the Naruto here is an OC (Just about Naruto not having any whisker marks)**

 **So with that out of the way, Mr. Swirl logging out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone, hope you didn't wait that much hehehe... Okay I'm sorry to make you wait that much! And thank you to those who followed and read this story of little old me hah! I really mean it!**

 **And sorry for not describing the OC's back in first chapter, so they look like this:**

 **Ti : A dark skinned man having a toned body complexion, as well as a blond hair which is tied into a pony tail and a three jagged scars on his face, one running vertically on his lips a little bit to the right, second is on his left eyebrow, and third on his left cheek. And also he have a black kunai tattoo on the back of his arms.**

 ***As for his lackeys, well just think some random shinobi from the anime that is not a main character hehehe...**

 **Yuna: Think of Yuna from Final fantasy 10 I think? Well just look it up on Google pls...**

 **Mei : She's not the canon Mei of the Naruto verse, actually I based her on a character in Overwatch bearing the same name but there are some major changes, like for example she's not fat like in overwatch, although she looks cute like that but she is needed to be sexy in my story...**

 **Naruto Uchiha's Mom: Search for Hozumi (Mumei)'s mom from the 'Koutetsujou no Kabaneri' franchise, I based Naruto's mom on her so look her up guys...**

 **Whew, also I just want to remind you that I got my finals 2 weeks ago and from there on I started celebrating together with my family, so sorry if you waited that long hehehe... and because of that, I vow that I will never promise an exact update schedule... and please understand that if more than two weeks have pass since the last update, then I might be experiencing a bad case of laziness...**

 **So with that out of the way, let the game begin!**

 **Chapter 1**

He stared at Tsunade's report on his hands, interested by the turn of events. He looked up from the file and stared at the window showing the east side of Konoha.

"This is... Troubling." He said, scratching his blond locks 'If the other village will take a hold of this, then the other villages won't stop to find a way to deal with him to avoid any future 'Monster spawn of the leaf' as they called it.'

He chuckled at that, they will definitely say that after all, the last 'Spawn' was him, and Mei. They titled the chosen prodigies of Konoha like that, but they're not a simple prodigy, for their potential made them a force to be reckoned. They created and used techniques that destroyed thousands of their enemy, similar to the late Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

'And this kid have to the potential to be like us' he thought, but frowned when he thought about something "How can he cultivate and strengthen his skill when enemies lurk in the shadow..?" he said and looked at the file again 'He's not safe, definitely not around this time when tensions are just over the horizons.'

That's true, somehow, awhile back, the peace treaty of the five great villages was rendered useless. After the Kyubi attacked his village, a mysterious character killed all of the Daimyos of all the villages, not even their relative and descendants were spared. Even the Daimyo of the snow country, who is famed to have high quality chakra armor, didn't survive being assassinated.

Then came the time when people started blaming what they thought were the mysterious figure, and where did he/she came from. It is hard to figure who is the killer but when a witness came to report to the Raikage, saying that when the Daimyo of Kaminari no kuni were killed, he saw a bloodied person wearing an Anbu mask and a jounin jacket that is dark green in color and have similar design to the one's that Konoha have, the blame was centered to them.

Although the current situation are only tensions, spies says that every hidden villages are preparing themselves for war. The Konoha villagers were glad that their Kage made their village, although indirectly, an iron fortress not in an obvious way. Their defense is superb, no spies ever entered their village, and their high technology and knowledge will only be known in their village and hopefully on the entire country; but the risk of getting spilled is so high so that will have to wait for a while.

*Sigh "Problems rise on every opportunity, I hope the best for you Naruto-San" he said solemnly '*Sigh things couldn't be more...' before he finish his thought, the door to his office opened revealing his secretary.

"Hokage-Sama, I come to give you the latest paperwork..." she said, while simultaneously carrying a stack of papers that almost meet the ceiling, how's that possible were unknown to him but one thing is for sure...

"How troublesome..." he sighed exasperatedly, unknowingly reenacting the Nara's famed 'bloodline'.

 **Scene change**

He woke up with the sunlight beaming on his face, he sat on his bed and stretch while recalling the events from last night. Now he could say that this gift is a bit on the OP side, who wouldn't think of it like that when it is literally a shortcut on getting powerful.

"Let's see if I get it right... 'Menu" he said whispering the command.

 **/Menu/**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Perks]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Travel]**

 **[Talents]**

 **[Options]**

A screen materialized in front of him containing the aforementioned words. He touched the 'Stats' option then the screen became overlapped by another screen.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name: Naruto Uchida**

 **Race: human**

 **Level 1: 0/10000**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **CP: 250000/250000**

 **STR: 13**

 **DEX: 14**

 **STA: 35**

 **INT: 33 (+40) = 73**

 **WIS: 36 (+40) =76**

 **LUC: ?**

 **Title:**

 **{Young prodigy}**

• **You're born as a prodigy, making you an important and praised figure in the village.**

 **+35% learning rate on Nin, Gen, Tai, Ken, and bukijutsus.**

 **{Uchiha Outcast}**

• **You are subjected into an unfair treatment from your own clansmen... thus making you an outcast.**

 **-30% on getting acquainted with your clansmen (This only works on specific persons)**

 **Perks:**

 **Sharingan: Level max.**

• **The powerful doujutsu of the Uchihas are in your hands... or rather, it is in your eye socket!**

 **+10 to INT and WIS**

 **Grants the ability to copy handsigns, and movements.**

 **Grants the ability to read faster and predict movements.**

 **Grants the user to access many powerful Genjutsu that is exclusive only to the sharingan.**

 **Eternal mangekyou sharingan: level 1/100: 000/5000**

• **The same variation of eye that Madara once have is with you granting you many overpowered skills.**

 **100% chance of biju ensnaring success.**

 **Grants the user the ability to wield the skill 'Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo' to its fullest potential.**

 **Grants you a rare skill of the Mangekyou called 'Kamui'**

 **+30 to INT and DEX.**

 **+70250 to CP.**

 **Hanyou: level max.**

• **Being subjected to the kyubi's poisonous chakra and somehow survived will make you a... Hanyou. (To make things clear your chakra network somehow fused with the chakra of the kyubi.)**

 **+70250 to CP**

 **+20 to STA**

 **+65% regenerative/healing speed.**

 **Gives 'rage boost' when in a state of anger.**

 ***Rage boost***

• **Temporarily gives the user +25 to all statuses while being shrouded in a poisonous chakra that's similar to the Kyubi.**

? **:**

• **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Status effect:**

 **{Well slept}**

 **+10 to STA for 5 hours**

 **+5 to STR for 5 hours**

 **+5 to DEX for 5 hours**

 **Description:**

 **Naruto Uchiha is a prodigy of the Uchiha clan although it is yet to be known by the entire village and his cousins. He's the also the youngest Uchiha to ever unlock a sharingan at the ripe age of 4. Currently he dreams of becoming strong to protect himself and his future friends.**

 **Money: 500 Ryo**

 **Stat points: 10**

 **Note: 1 STA equals to 28.57 HP (and then round it to the nearest number) 1 INT equals to 1500 CP.**

He gained a thoughtful expression "Based on my limited knowledge about games, the stats STR talks about your physical strength, the DEX talks about speed and flexibility, STA talks about your health an obviously stamina, INT talks about the strength of techniques and how large your mana or in this case Chakra reserves is, WIS talks about the control over the Chakra and it also affect your mind to process faster, and lastly the LUC talks about overall luck or how much luck you have."

"Also the system said something about 'Doing things related to the STATS will give you points on said the STATS" he hummed in thought 'Then if I trained physically, then my STR will go up. The same thing will happen if I trained on other aspects that is connected to the STATS.'

"Alright, I'll give it a try" he mumbled, standing up and for the door.

After walking out, he head downstairs into the living room consisting of a lovely lavender carpet, a flat screen TV placed on a small desk, Three black couch; one facing the TV so it's directly in front of it, and the other two are close to the first aforementioned couch while facing each other.

As he made his way to the door he stop when he saw his pet cat in front of him, sitting and strangely... looking at him without blinking. He grew confused so he crouch low and softly scratch her under the ears, knowing that she love how it feels while simultaneously observing her...

As for her appearance, she is a white furred cat with half her tail being black, her ears are also black so overall she is a normal cat...

 ***Ping!**

 **[Through the use of a special action, you created the skill 'Observe']**

 **Observe: Level 1 :000/5000**

• **A skill used to gain information about something you are observing, the higher the level the higher the chance to get info's.**

His left brow raised slightly 'Well this is handy' he thought 'Observe' he commanded, staring at his pet cat Ana.

 **Name: Ana**

 **Race: Cat?**

 **Level?**

 **HP: 3000/3000**

 **CP: 99900/99900**

 **Status effect:**

 **{Severely weakened}**

 **50% chakra is sealed while all STATS are also affected negatively, taking over a -25 reduction to all STATS.**

 **Time limit: 5 Yrs. 2 months and 3 days away**

 **Description: ... then she was took in into the humble house of Naruto Uzumaki after he found her bloodied and beaten cat form, they cured her and as time goes by she became close with the Uchiha family specially their son, so she decided to be with his side from that moment until now.**

He became shock at that, staring at his cat in a concerned manner "Ana-Chan... What are you? Are you alright?" his question made the cat's eyes widen.

"..."

The cat merely looked at her owner, seemingly confused while tilting her head slightly to the left, although his question left the cat shaken.

"Please talk to me Ana-Chan... uh can you?" he said, scratching his head on how weird his question is. After a while, the cat didn't talk back making him look like an idiot or something along the lines of crazy now that he think of it.

He was about to stand up when a female voice stop him from doing so...

"Don't worry Naruto-Sama I'm alright... but how did you know?" his cat ask, her large strange silver eyes staring at his own with confusion, now that he think of it, silver eyes is not a common thing amongst cats.

Now, Naruto could only look at his cat with a jaw drop, eyes wide, and a pale complexion "You can talk?!" He screamed.

His cat merely tilted her head, again, and look at him with her strange pair of eyes "Yes I can, Naruto-sama. Now as for my question..."

 **After a few minutes**

He stared at his cat for a final time before finishing his sentence with a "... And that's all of it, so do you understand now Ana-Chan?" he asked, hopefully she would know something about his situation.

His cat pondered his 'report' on how he knew her identity, and his question about his ability. 'Hmm... what is this ability? This is... completely new, an unknown, seriously... I think Yoruichi-sama has the answers?' she thought filing the situation in her memory.

The cat lifted her head "I'm sorry Naruto-Sama, I don't know a thing about your ability" she said "Also... I'm sorry" she followed, her voice becoming softer and vulnerable as she remembered what happened to her new family.

Normally, Naruto raised an eyebrow at that "What for Ana-Chan?" he ask, confused on why she is suddenly apologizing to him.

"For not doing something when you were attacked, together with your mom, Naruto-Sama." Was her response as her voice became lace with more guilt. "I'm really sorry Naruto-Sama... honestly I tried... but whenever I tried to access my chakra, every part of my body flared in massive pain... I'm really sorry Naruto-Sana!"

Imagine his reaction when tears suddenly shed itself on her eyes, dripping down to the couch they were seating at. It was like watching a cute little kid crying over his broken toy... it was so sad, seing a cute little thing like her in this state... so sad.

Naruto made a final conclusion on this situation 'She really is not a normal cat' then he sighed and offered a gentle smile "Don't worry Ana, knowing that you tried something that night was enough." He said as he gently patted his pet's head.

"And don't worry, I will never hold a grudge to you my cute little neko-chan" at this, the cat turned her head away from her master, having a slight tinge of red on her cat cheeks... how is that possible? He don't even want to know.

At seeing that, Naruto swooped his cute pet cat into a tight hug, rubbing his cheeks on hers "Aw~ my little neko is so cute!" he said in an uncharacteristic way of his usual demeanor that also stunned Ana into silence and with wide eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, suddenly Naruto became aware of how he acted. A sort of dark shroud came out from him while a Grimm and creepy smile started to stretch on his face, furthermore creeping his beloved cat.

"I trust that you won't say a thing about this... Ana-Chan?" he said in a tone that unnerved her, what's the big deal with him? Well maybe he just overreacted and doesn't want anybody to know about that embarrassing side of him... he is a proud man! Just like what his Okaa-Chan told him, he shouldn't wallow into girly things or let a reaction akin to girl damn it!

Ana just stared blankly at her master, knowing what exactly is he getting at with that threatening tone of his "Naruto-Sama I... *Sigh* alright I won't tell anybody." She said, making his creepy shroud and everything that seems creepy about him vanish.

"Pew! That's a relief, thanks Ana-Chan!" he said gaining a soft and cute smile on his face "I appreciate it a lot, thanks."

The cat couldn't help but be mesmerized at his current facial expression, currently if the whole female percentage of this village will take notice of this, then she is sure that her master would have lots of fans by the end of the day that that happened.

Naruto then pondered something as he took a stance with his hands enclosed on his chin, much to his pet's hidden amusement. "Umm... you know Ana-Chan. When I **observe** d you, I saw that your species as cat was followed with a question mark, why is that?" the question came from out of the blue but she was prepared for the day to come when she would have to tell him about her origin.

"About that Naruto-sama, my species is somewhat close to a cat, very close. My species are called nekoshou, more specifically called as 'Nekomata' we are one of the first species that became a Summon." She said, smirking slightly at the awe filled face of her master.

Naruto stared at her for a bit more then ask "Wow that must be great Ana-Chan! But what is a 'Summon?"

Ana tried her hardest not to sigh in irritation... 'Seriously?' she thought with an imaginary roll of eyes. Her master, even if he is the most intelligent amongst his peers, is still but an ordinary child, he still have many things to learn.

 **Scene change**

Outside of the two story house consisting of bricks as its supports; a cemented and painted in yellow wall, a balcony at the second floor and woods for its railings, a painted red roof, and a fair share of windows with a beautifully carved oak wood, with a fan in the middle that's circled by roots as a design, kind of door... basically this house is a good one just by the looks of it.

The back yard of the house consists of a miniature lake that has a crop of land in the middle that has a big (more like gigantic) Sakura tree... how is that even possible? And surrounding around the miniature lake are wooden railings and as for the walkways, rectangle cobblestone were placed evenly around the miniature lake.

As for the big (gigantic) tree, its big roots overlapped the small crop of land that the tree stood on resulting in its roots going over 6 meters and reaching deeper on the miniature lake.

Naruto's family must be the greatest designees to be able to do something on this scale, also the history of their place began when the father and mother of one Naruto Uchiha, decided to live somewhere far away from the Uchiha clan and to some extent, the senju clan as well.

The reason for staying far away from the Uchiha clan is obvious but as for the senju clan... let's just say that even if the Clan head allow them to stay, many persons in the senju clan still held a deep hatred to the other clan, so Reiga took it upon himself to buy a plot of land on the outskirts of the village.

In time, that simple plot of land grew in size as Reiga grew famous on the whole country, mission after mission were finished and in the end the Hokage decided to give him a special gift for his efforts, a strong defensive type of seal were given to him as a result from his hard work.

Kanami also have a fair share to contribute, as she decided to enter the first advance architectural course and Modern technology creation that has been made for the purpose of upping the village growth development. Being an Uchiha with a three tomoed sharingan eyes, she graduated very early because of memorizing all of the lessons that they have to offer...

A creak was heard as the door was opened by Naruto, going out of the house he decided to take a walk around the lake as he tinkered with his 'Gamer' ability, Ana following closely behind him.

The cat look at her master's back, after explaining to her master the meaning of summons and its use, he just nodded while he consequently turned and walk out of the door, motioning his head as if to ask her to come.

The two continued to walk, Naruto then decided that this is the right time to see the perks section. Stopping at the walkway behind the Sakura tree, he said a command "Menu" then a screen appeared... although it can't be seen by Ana.

 **/Menu/**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Perks]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Travel]**

 **[Talents]**

 **[Options]**

( **Tips: Except for 'Options', you can access any options quickly by thought** )

"Well, that's new" Naruto said as he look closely on the screen, he shrugged 'Oh well...'

"Perks"

 **/Perks/**

 **(Owned perks)**

 **(Available perks)**

 **PP (Perk points): 5**

He knew about his perks already from seeing his Stats, so he picked the Available perks option. His cat could only watch his actions in confusion and a tiny part of her guested that he's doing his gamer thing 'But I thought that he's joking?' she thought, seeing her master pushing his index finger into thin air.

 **/Available perks/**

 **[Note: Once you choose a perk, the system will automatically store the perks that is not chosen by you after you exit the 'Available perks' option, so save and choose wisely.]**

• **Eagle vision (Eagle eye)**

 **Gives the user a enhance eyesight that is on par with an eagle's, it is also a passive ability and it doesn't use any drop of chakra.**

 **+50% to accuracy.**

 **Gives you immunity to**

 **+50% increase in inflicting critical hits.**

 **PP cost: 2**

• **Black blood**

 **Choosing this perk will give the user a deathly and acidic poisonous blood, leveling this perk will give you the chance to control it at will.**

 **+60% to all poison techniques.**

 **PP cost: 3**

• **Flame growth**

 **This perk will give you a huge mastery of control for 'Katon' techniques, being able to coat your hands with fire; literally making your body on fire! And lastly, 'Katon' techniques heat factors will be doubled!**

 **+60% control to fire.**

 **+70% heat to 'Katon' techniques.**

 **PP cost: 3**

• **Nature coils**

 **Getting this perk will let you have a chakra coil that has nature chakra circulating it, making you a passive senjutsu user...**

 **+100000 CP.**

 **Gives you a 'Heightened Sensing ability' towards chakra.**

 **+25% power to all techniques when casted**

 **PP cost: 5**

 **(Note: This is your first time buying for perks, so we present to you this powerful selections of perks! Enjoy Naruto-Sama!)**

 **(Note: Some perks, like 'skills', are able to mutate into a much stronger version of itself. Take for example your 'Sharingan' evolved into an 'Eternal mangekyou sharingan.')**

 **(Note: Some perks has a built in skill that can be obtained when leveling said perks.)**

He raised a brow at that last note 'oh well, this perks seems to be powerful if not overpowered.' He said as he look at the last perk.

Thinking about what to choose, he closed his eyes in concentration and massaged his temples. 'Eagle vision is good... too good; Black blood is not an option... I don't plan to poison my genes; Flame growth is cool, I have a natural affinity to fire so I think I will choose that; lastly the Nature coils seems to be overpowered, I can easily lie with the flame growth perk but with this, the chances of me being interrogated would be too high so it's a no.'

With that thought in mind, he nodded and opened his eyes "So it's 'Eagle vision and flame growth' huh?" he muttered putting his left hand down, while his other reach to pick his chosen perks.

Ana could just look at her master in interest, and that change when her master suddenly swayed left and right, and promptly fall unconscious.

*Thud!*

Ana fearing what happened on her master immediately rushed to his aid "Naruto-Sama!"

"Ugh..."

His eyes slowly opened, finding out that it is dark already. He tried to get up but notice a weight on his chest, looking down he saw his cat sleeping.

Naruto smiled, he may not show it but he actually like cute things and everything, even people that is in the cute category weren't safe on his slight obsession. He look around and notice that everywhere he looks, seems to be brighter than usual, even in the dark.

He opened up his **'Perks'** screen then he immediately touched the 'Owned perks' option.

 **/(Owned perks)/**

• **Sharingan: Level max.**

• **Eternal mangekyou sharingan: level 1/50: 000/5000**

• **Pseudo Jinchuriki: level max.**

• **Eagle vision (Eagle eye): Level 1/10: 000/10000 {** _ **New!}**_

 **Gives the user a enhance eyesight that is on par with an eagle's, it is also a passive ability and it doesn't use any drop of chakra.**

 **+50% to accuracy.**

 **Gives you immunity to 'Tunneled vision.'**

 **+50% increase in inflicting critical hits.**

• **Flame growth: Level 1/10: 000/10000 {** _ **New!}**_

 **This perk will give you a huge mastery of control for 'Katon' techniques, being able to coat your hands with fire; literally making your body on fire! And lastly, 'Katon' techniques heat factors will be doubled!**

 **+60% control to fire.**

 **+70% heat to 'Katon' techniques.**

He smiled at that, and then he took notice on one of his perks "Eternal Mangekyou sharingan?" as he said that he saw a brief flash of his mother...

His smile thinned into a straight line as he then remembered his promise that he made on his parents graves ' _I will become strong Okaa-Chan, Tou-Chan. So that things like this won't happen to me in the future again..._ ' he closed his eyes, embracing the silence given to him by the nature...

Right now he have an ability to make his dream come true, so from now on... he will focus on getting stronger, not for himself but for the one's he loved.

He opened his eyes and look at his sleeping cat, scooping her up and trying not to disturb her. He stood up and made his way out of the beautiful, glancing at the reflected sky, filled with shining stars, on the surface of the lake, he stopped.

He remembered how this backyard was his exact training ground when he was still starting a few months ago, how he smiled as he happily obeyed his mother's instructions. Then his thoughts swayed on path and found himself relieving that night and the Kumo Shinobi's.

He unconsciously gripped his hands into a fist, as the area surrounding him started to lighten. Fire started to circle him, bathing him and the area an orange hue. As this continues, his eyes became a pool of blazing red fire, making him look demonic.

At that moment, Ana decided to wake up. Looking around in a trance she slowly registered the heat levels of the environment, jumping up and away from her master's grasp in surprise, she released a yelp of surprise that got her master's attention.

Slowly, the ring of fire died out and the blazing eyes vanish from his being. Realization marking his features, Naruto catch Ana on midair.

Rolling on the ground to cushion his impact, he sighed in relief and turned towards his cat to ask "Are you alright Ana-Chan?" her big silver eyes, turned into a glare at the moment, glitter in the dark.

"I'm fine Naruto-Sama... I should be asking that question myself..." she said as she narrowed her eyes more.

"Uh... Why?" he said sheepishly, currently he don't know why his cat was acting like this. He know that he nearly burned her but his cat can see that he's fine so why did she ask that?

"You know what it is, why did you fainted like that!? I nearly have a heart attack! Naruto-Sama you..." she stopped her rant as he started to pat her on the head, and promptly scooping her on his arms again.

He smiled a genuine smile as he laughed softly "Ah! That... well it's an effect of my ability hehehe." He then started to scratch her weak spot behind the ears, earning him a purr for his efforts.

"Put me down Naruto-Sa ***** Purr ***** " she tried to say only to meal in pleasure as he expertly massaged and scratch her weak spot.

"Hahaha!"

After laughing joyously, Naruto stared back at the beautiful sight before him. "Ana-Chan..." said cat's ears perk up in attention, looking up, she stared at him.

Naruto silently contemplated his next approach, then he shrugged it "Sorry if I hurt you back there, I just... loosed control of myself." The cat sighed at him.

"It's alright Naruto-Sama.

Seeing that, Naruto happily lifted his gaze up to the star filled sky, enjoying the soft and cool breeze of the wind. "Ana-Chan..." he paused for a moment then continued "You said that you were once the second in command by your leader"

True, when Ana was explaining what summons are. Naruto's question suddenly change when he heard her explaining the specific ranks of her own kind... well safe to say that after that, some introductions will have to be met.

Ana just stared at him confusedly, not knowing what he's getting at. She spoke "Yes Naruto-sama, why did you ask?"

He grinned at her response "Well, that means that you're strong right?" he said excited to say his next phrase "Will you... help me get stronger then, Ana-Chan?" he asked hopefully.

The cat smiled in return "Of course Naruto-Sama. I'm not always there to help you just like what happened that 'night' so I will take it upon myself to train and shape you to be one of the strongest shinobi that walked the surface of the land." She said in a proud tone.

Naruto suddenly hugged her close to him petting and cuddling her "Thank you, Ana-Chan." He said, they stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's warmth, and as for Ana, purring as Naruto pet her softly.

The peaceful moment was destroyed when Naruto himself 'Purred'...

*Ggrowwwl!*

His cat giggles at him "Someone's hungry huh" She said. He chuckled and then proceeded to leave the backyard and onto the house.

 **Scene change**

Currently, Naruto found himself in a critical situation, a dilemma of some sort. He don't know how to cook! He asked Ana if she can but was only met with a huff in return with a small but noticeable blush was seen on her face.

'Damn if I don't eat anything, I might as well try to eat those eggs raw!' he thought, his face turning green at the implication of what may happen.

"...Your ability?" Because of how deep he was on his thoughts, he couldn't quite catch what Ana was saying so he ask "Umm... can you repeat that Ana-Chan?"

The cat sighed "You should pay attention to someone when he's/she's talking." She lightly scolded him. "As I was saying, how about you do something with your ability?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

If the situation wasn't so 'dire', he would have hugged her to death. Then her suggestion suddenly strike up something on his mind, memory rather. Something about that seems familiar to that cool manga he read last month... scratch that all of this gamer ability that he currently have might be connected to that manga!

Turning around and running up the stairs to his room, ignoring his cat's indignant cry as she fell from his head. Opening the door and heading straight to his drawer, he searched non-stop for that copy of manga that he read.

He didn't have to wait that long, as he took the book out of the drawer and read aloud "The Gamer."

Downstairs, Ana waited patiently, as she grumbled, for her master. After half an hour, her master didn't come down so she was about to call for him when she heard the soft thuds of feet walking down the stairs.

She stared at her master with a raised eyebrow, following his every movements, taking note of how he was ignoring her in favor to go to the shelf on the living room. He took a book that she notice were all about cooking, taking a closer look it read 'Basic Cooking.'

He stop ignoring her when he is in the kitchen again, looking at her sitting on the counter he smirk "What do you want to eat Ana-Chan?" holding out the book in front of him, he continued to smile.

She tilted her head once more making Naruto feel the 'urge' again "Uh... anything but raw?"

"Is that all? Well, then watch me do this!" he exclaimed and the book in his hands suddenly vanish in cube like particles.

 ***Ping!***

 **[You got a new skill, 'Cooking: Basic'. The skill will be placed on the 'lifestyle skills' category.]**

 **Cooking: Basic: Level 1: 000/1000 {** _ **New**_ **}**

• **This skill talks about your overall cooking capability (Obviously). Leveling this skill will give you a better chance to cook a delicious food.**

 **All kinds of food will give additional +1 to STR, STA, and WIS for 5 hours.**

"Ana-Chan could you lend me those eggs..." he said pointing at the egg tray on the counter "And those tomatoes too." Now pointing at the bag of tomatoes beside the egg tray.

Ana followed his instructions and gave him the necessary ingredients, Naruto took a knife and after a few simple cut, he cut the tomatoes into pieces (Obviously). After that he beat the egg and added a teaspoon of salt, using the egg beater, he mixed the salt with the egg.

The following sounds after that were the sounds of sizzling cooking oil, and then a nice aroma suddenly engulf the kitchen. After that the duo happily eat their dinner...

It was already midnight, Ana sleep peacefully on his bed while he do his business.

"Hmm, so my cooking skill went up by 3." ever since he learned that his ability were somewhat like the one on the manga. He started to sniff out all the merits of his gamer ability by exploring all the options... well the available ones; currently he was still in the 'Skills' category.

 **/Skills/**

 **+Lifestyle skills**

• **Cleaning: Level max**

 **A skill based on your skills to clean, either it be on cleaning a room, bathroom, front and backyard, or anything else that has an affiliation to 'Cleaning'.**

 **Raise your sense of responsibility by 40%**

 **Gives you a good reputation.**

• **Cooking: Basic: Level 4: 0506/4000**

 **This skill talks about your overall cooking capability (Obviously). Leveling this skill will give you a better chance to cook a delicious food.**

 **All kinds of food will give additional +2.5 to STR, STA, and WIS for 5 hours.**

 **+Ninjutsu**

 **+Taijutsu**

 **+Genjutsu**

 **+Kenjutsu**

 **+Bukijutsu**

 **+Chakra control exercises**

 **+handy skills**

He looked at Ana, then back to the screen a small smile gracing his face "I can't wait to train with you... Ana." As he said that, he turned towards the window and stared at the moon before yawning and slowly laying down the bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **Backyard**

The next morning, Naruto woke up early to prepare for the training that he'd face. He performed simple stretching exercises to avoid any muscle pain after the training is done.

"I see that you are taking this seriously, Naruto-sama."

He turned towards the voice and saw Ana walking towards him, with a grace that only cats could have, she jumped on top of the fence.

"Yes, I'm ready Ana-Chan." He said, his voice full of determination.

"Very well." At this she jumped again and went to his right shoulder "You said that you wanted to grow stronger right? Naruto-Sama." She said as she lay on his shoulder while purring softly.

He sent her a nod in return "Okay, how about if I tell you Naruto-Sama that my true purpose here in this village was to gain knowledge of a technique that piqued the interest of our leader. Now that same technique would be one of the things that you will learn to use after I finish teaching you." She said smiling a mischievous smile contrary to her normal attitude.

Naruto became interested at that, any juts that touch a leader's attention is by no means a weak one. Gulping in excitement he asked "What jutsu is it?"

If possibly, Ana's smile became wider "Well... it is none other than!" Naruto waited with baited breath " **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" she watch his expression, and waited for his jaw to drop and widened eyes.

.

.

.

.

"What? That's the technique that your leader grew interested in, a bunshin variant?" disappointment can clearly be heard on his voice "Really Ana-Chan really." Now that disappointment turned into sarcasm.

*Sigh*

"For someone as smart as you are, you don't know a lot Naruto-Sama, I expected you to know this famous technique already. I even saw you seeing Kanami-sama doing this particular technique, Kami! I even heard her telling the merits to you! *Sigh*" Ana said, irritated at the turn of events.

Naruto could only rubbed his head in embarrassment "I'm sorry alright. I forgot about it, but truly, what is so interesting about this technique?" he asked.

Ana just closed her eyes and sighed for the third time this day "Memory relay."

She opened her eyes and stared at him "That is why my leader became fascinated at this technique. A clone that can give back its memories to the original is a technique that has many possibilities, not only on information gathering, but training as well."

She smirk when she got what she wanted from the beginning, her master's jaw drop expression.

"Woah! That is a really helpful technique!" he shouted in a childish way, he is still a child after all "Can you teach..." he was about to ask her for the technique when he was interrupted.

"Sadly, I would be teaching it tomorrow Naruto-Sama." She said, then a brief dark look appeared on her face. Naruto nearly didn't saw it, but he did. "For now though... I think we should start with your training Naruto-Sama~" she said, the previous dark look appeared on her face and now she is smiling too.

Naruto suddenly have the urge to run away from his cat, who knows what would happen to him if he stays. But despite that, he steeled his nerves and spoke with a newly found determination "Bring it! Ana-Chan!" the cat's smile only widened.

Later that day Naruto learned a lesson, 'Flexibility training of cats shouldn't be applied to a man's.' yep, his broken body sure attest to that.

 **Unknown place**

In a dark room with the only light to be found were the ones on the dimly lit lamp placed on the middle of a table, a person ask "How does the process been progressing?" the light only illuminated just above his lips, making him harder to recognize but it did show his un-clothed appearance and dark complexion with a huge lightning scar going over his left breast.

The one who sat in front of him answered "It is going smoother than expected... Sandaime-sama." A smirk suddenly marred his lips "With the way the project goes, I would say that they would be below Kage level in a year." He said now with a disturbing grin "They won't stand a chance.

The previous man only nodded "Keep up the good work, the other villages are preparing to launch themselves to Konoha and we have to join them as soon as possible."

The 'Scientist' became confused "I thought that they'd attack in three years?"

"It has been decided that we'll attack in a year, with how relaxed the village of Konoha is, they won't know what would hit them." He said, an evil smile was suddenly seen on his face "And the famed bloodlines of Konoha will be ours!"

The scientist just smiled creepily...

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's note: Nothing to say... too sleepy.**

 **Thanks for your... continued support... everyone.**

 **Review all you... want if you want.**

 **And please... no bashing please, I'm new to this.**

 ***Snore***

 **Automatically signing out... .**


End file.
